Red Lantern Power Ring
"You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps." --A Red Lantern Power Ring greeting its new user. History Red Lantern Corps The Red Lantern Power Rings were created as a conduit for the Red Light of Rage. A Red Lantern Ring is similar in form and function to that of a Green Lantern Ring. However, whereas a Green Lantern Ring is powered by willpower, a Red Lantern Ring is fueled by rage. Members, upon taking on the ring, undergo a form of indoctrination; making its members give into the rage and hatred in their hearts until it is all that they know; an all-consuming need for revenge and destruction which in turn takes over their minds. For one to be accepted by a Red Power Ring, one must feel great rage over a loss. A red ring fuctionally replaces the heart of its bearer, rendering it useless. The blood spoils and the ring expels it from the bearer's mouth in a vomit of violent rage. A Red Lantern's veins stretch as they fill with the liquid fire of the red light. The only known method of removing the ring safely is to place a Blue Lantern Ring upon the bearer, which shatters the Red ring, and starts the bearer's heart again. War of Light During The Blackest Night, the members of the various Lantern Corps united to stop the Black Lantern Corps, but failed in uniting their energies to destroying the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. Seeking a need to increase their numbers, Ganthet activated a hidden program in all power rings, which duplicated them and sent them to find new users. Atrocitus's Red Lantern Power Ring was duplicated and went across Earth, where it discovered Mera and turned her into a Red Lantern. Powers and Functions Powers *'Red Energy Conduit': Red Lantern Power Rings tap into the power of the Red Light, supplied by a Red Lantern Power Battery. A Red Lantern Power Ring can also manipulate fundamental forces of the universe, including gravity, radiation, heat, light, and blasts of concussive force. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge, rage, willpower, and imagination of the user. **'Energy Projection': Red Lantern Power Rings can fire blasts of Red Light. This power is unique, as it typically takes the contruct form of blood. The ring can project this blood as a blast with the effect of a concussive blast with high destructive capability. The ring's power is more of an indication of the user's rage then their willpower. ***'Energy Constructs': Red Lantern Power Rings can form constructs of Red Light. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's rage. A Red Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the appropriate amount of rage necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of red energy, which is a tangible form of pure rage, and they exist only as long as a Red Lantern is fueling it with their rage. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the rage of the Red Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. ***'Rage Plasma': Red Lanterns can vomit plasma, which has been described as napalm and acid mixed together; it burns away at anything. These flames burn even in space. The effect it has on living beings allows it to ignite the flames of rage in a victim's blood and has the effect of burning through energy aura's of an opponent, as well as corrupting other power rings, depleting them at an accelerated rate and greatly weakening the structures they create. ***'Force-Field': The ring can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him or her. In space, a red ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void, including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. *'Flight': By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. *'Rage Infection': Red Lantern Power Rings are capable of infecting others with the rage of the Red Lantern, which can lead to them being converted to the the Red Lantern Cause. *'Rage Empowerment': Red Lantern Power Rings are unique in that its base of power, Rage, can be manipulated by the ring user. A Red Lantern can detect the rage in the heart of others and by connection the blood that pumps that blood. The rage and hatred of a individual red lantern empowers their abilities as well as the rage and hatred of others. *'Life Support': Red Lantern Power Rings also allowed the host to survive a fatal removal of their user's heart, as they replaced it. Functions Weaknesses *'Life-Support Dependency': As the Red Lantern Power Ring assumes the functions of the heart, a Red Lantern cannot remove the their ring without causing their own death. *'Uncontrollable Rage': Because red is on the farthest edge of the emotional spectrum, Red Lanterns are unable to think clearly or be reasoned with. They rarely speak, save for Atrocitus, and often attack without distinction. *'Hope': The Blue Light of Hope can reverse the effects of a Red Lantern Power Ring. Known Wearers *The Red Lantern Corps (See List of Red Lantern Corps Members for complete list) **Atrocitus **Bleez **Dex-Starr **Hal Jordan - Formerly; discharged from the Corps upon gaining a Blue Lantern Power Ring Quotes :"My heart becomes useless, so the ring replaces it. My blood is spoiled, so the ring expels it." --Atrocitus' thoughts upon gaining his Red Lantern Power Ring See Also *Power Ring External Links *The DC Wiki's Red Lantern Power Ring page *The GL Wiki's Red Lantern Power Ring page Category:Power Rings Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Red Lantern Corps